finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood
Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood is the second expansion pack of Final Fantasy XIV, announced at the 2016 Fan Fest, being released for PC, Macintosh, and PlayStation 4. It was released on June 20, 2017. It officially marks the end of Final Fantasy XIV on PlayStation 3, with support for the platform being discontinued coinciding with the expansion's launch.http://kotaku.com/ffxiv-announces-stormblood-expansion-new-jobs-zones-a-1787808376 The expansion sees Adventurers heading to the Gyr Abania region in eastern Aldenard and beyond to the continent of Othard, liberating both the city-states of Ala Mhigo and Doma from the Garlean Empire. Features *The expansion automatically increases the level cap to 70 for all disciplines. *The battle system will be revamped. One change is that cross-class skills will now be determined by role rather than specific classes. *New jobs Red Mage and Samurai. *New areas are said to be comparable to Heavensward areas in size. Flying mounts supported. *Players will be able to go swimming and diving in bodies of water. *New locations: in Othard can be found the Ruby Sea, home to pirates and the Kojin beast tribe; Yanxia, home to the Garlean-occupied Doma; and the Azim Steppe, ancestral home of the Au Ra. The Fringes, The Peaks, and The Lochs make up Gyr Abania. *Two new cities: Rhalgr's Reach in Gyr Abania, and Kugane in Hingashi. Both are smaller than previous capitals, taking up only single map each. *A new far eastern styled housing area, Shirogane, in Hingashi. *Two new Beast Tribes, the Ananta, a serpentine tribe, and the Kojin, a tortoise-like tribe. *New Primals, including the Ananta primal Lakshmi, Lady of Bliss, and the Kojin primal Susano, Lord of the Revel. *A new high-end raid: Interdimensional Rift - Omega, the Bend of Time. *A new 24-man raid series: Return to Ivalice, with a story written by Yasumi Matsuno. *Exploratory missions set in The Forbidden Land of Eureka. *The inventory system will be expanded. Development Major updates Note that the below version updates also added features and adjustments to A Realm Reborn (2.x) or Heavensward (3.x) content. The Legend Returns (4.1) Naoki Yoshida confirmed the development of a 4.1 patch, planned for early October. The Return to Ivalice raid series will debut in this version update. The Royal Menagerie (Extreme) is planned as a new challenge for players. The Drowned City of Skalla will be added as a new Expert dungeon. Grand Companies' Adventurer Squadrons system will be expanded to feature exploration of certain instanced dungeons as party members. New quests series featuring Hildibrand as well as the Kojin beast-tribe quests are planned. It was also confirmed they'll allow players to buy more than one "Adventuring Records" for jobs boost. Gallery StormbloodJapaneseCoverArtwork.jpg|Promotional artwork. FFXIV SB Concept.jpg|Concept art. FFXIV SB Area 1.jpg|A new area. FFXIV SB Area 2.jpg|A new area. FFXIV SB Area 3.jpg|A new area. FFXIV SB Area 4.jpg|A new area. FFXIV SB Area 5.jpg|A new area. FFXIV SB Area 6.jpg|A new area. FFXIV SB Area Concept 1.jpg|Concept art. FFXIV SB Area Concept 2.jpg|Concept art. FFXIV SB Area Concept 3.jpg|Concept art. FFXIV SB Area Concept 4.jpg|Concept art. FFXIV SB Armor 1.jpg|Armor concept art. FFXIV SB Armor 2.jpg|Armor concept art. FFXIV SB Armor 3.jpg|Armor concept art. FFXIV SB Armor 4.jpg|Armor concept art. FFXIV SB Zenos Concept.jpg|Zenos artwork FFXIV SB Zenos.jpg|Zenos. XIV Kugane 01.png|New city area. XIV Kugane 02.png|New city area. XIV Kugane 03.png|New city area. XIV SB Field 01.png|A new area. XIV SB Field 02.png|A new area. XIV SB Field 03.png|A new area. XIV SB Field 04.png|A new area. XIV SB Field 05.png|A new area. XIV SB Field 06.png|A new area. XIV SB Dungeon 01.png|A new area. XIV SB Dungeon 02.png|A new area. XIV SB Dungeon 03.png|A new area. XIV Shirogane 01.png|New residential district. XIV Shirogane 02.png|New residential district. Trivia *The literal name of the expansion in Japanese is , which translates to "Liberators of the Crimson Lotus". However, the term is meant to be read as in accordance with the furigana provided. *As with his Batman/James Bond teases for Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, director Naoki Yoshida wore a Scarlet Witch shirt to the announcement event to tease a new upcoming class. Scarlet Witch is a synonym for Red Mage. At another event he wore a Spider-Man shirt to tease a different class, which was a much more obscure connection - namely the similar spelling between film director Sam Raimi, who directed the 2000s Spider-Man trilogy, and Samurai. External Links *Official site *Teaser References 14 3 Category:MMO expansions